1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel reactive compound, a charge transporting film, a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor and a method of producing the same, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A cured film having a charge transport property is used in various fields such as in an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic electroluminescence element, a memory device, and a photoelectric conversion device such as a wavelength conversion device.
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential by a charging device, and the surface of the charged electrophotographic photoreceptor is selectively erased by image exposure, whereby an electrostatic latent image is formed. Thereafter, a developing device attaches a toner to the electrostatic latent image so as to develop the latent image as a toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium by a transfer unit, whereby the toner image is discharged as a formed image.
In view of improving the strength of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, a suggestion for providing a protective layer on the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor has been offered.